PROJECT SUMMARY/ASBTRACT The main objective of this project is to provide a rationale for future therapeutic targeting of the TORC2 multiprotein complex in patients with multiple myeloma. The aims include studying mTOR kinase inhibitors against myeloma cell lines and patient primary cell specimens in vitro and in murine models in vivo, identifying the key TORC2 substrates that are the critical targets for inhibition and testing the role of DEPTOR protein expression in regulating the sensitivity of myeloma cells to TORC2 inhibitors. The viability versus death of myeloma cells as well as their ability to adhere and migrate in vitro will be studied. The identification and development of novel compounds which prevent protein-protein interactions within the TORC2 complex will also be attempted.